Presidente
The Albany Presidente is a mid-size executive sports sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The Presidente is largely based on the first generation Cadillac CTS, though the headlights resemble those of the second generation CTS, albeit widened, and the grille resembles that of a first generation Ford Fusion. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Presidente fetching $2,500. Performance The Presidente's 4.5 L (275 cu in) V10 engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is fair, but, due to its weight, the Presidente has a top speed of 220 mph (357 km/h). Handling is fair, but suffers from mild under-steer due to the up-front weight of the heavy engine. The suspension is somewhat soft, being able to absorb all the bumps on the road, but it does provide heaps of body roll which can lead to rollovers. Braking is above average, and ABS is standard across the line-up. Crash deformation is surprisingly poor for this vehicle, and after one to two crashes it is known to pull to one side. The engine is somewhat sturdy and can survive a few impacts before failing. Variants The "SPORT" supercharged variants of the Presidente driven by the Korean Mob are based on the Cadillac CTS-V, the variant has a different front grille with a "supercharged" badge, black rims, dark blue metallic paint, and a rear spoiler. There is a glitch where if you take it to a Pay 'n' Spray, the rims will sometimes remain black. A police variant of the Presidente, known as the Police Stinger, is also available in The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC, although the car is only found in the car parking lot of some police stations, and is not actually used by police officers on the street. It can only be found on multiplayer, such as free mode. Backup from Dwayne Forge may arrive in a unique candy red Presidente. The player is free to take the car for himself, as the gang members "disown" the car upon arrival. However, this unique Presidente is not always available for backup, as the backup may spawn in a Patriot or a PMP 600, both sporting the same color. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * It can often be seen near City Hall, Algonquin. * The "SPORT" supercharged V10 variant are driven around in Alderney City, Alderney by the Korean Mob, and anywhere in Liberty City if in one. * An easy way to get the "SPORT" variant is to steal it from AutoEroticar in Alderney. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Presidente is The Vibe 98.8. *In one of the first cutscenes of TBoGT, Niko Bellic can be seen driving an all-black Presidente in Chinatown. *''Presidente'' is Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Filipino for President. *In The Lost and Damned mission "Roman's Holiday" a black Presidente owned by Malc can be used to kidnap Roman Bellic. *In The Lost and Damned mission "Roman's Holiday", the black Presidente Malc shows in the cutscene has a trunk spoiler, but the car Johnny drives in the mission is the spoilerless normal edition. *The name Presidente could be a parody of the name of the Nissan President luxury sedan, which is the competitor of Toyota Crown, the real-life counterpart of the Admiral. *The name Presidente could refer to the Presidential Limousine, which is a Cadillac. The naming related to Presidential transportation is also featured on the Cavalcade, which is based on a Cadillac also. Navigation }} de:Presidente (IV) es:Presidente pl:Presidente sv:Presidente Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Gang vehicles